


Perchance to dream

by shadowolfhunter



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3627291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowolfhunter/pseuds/shadowolfhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleepy morning cuddles when they finally have nothing to do...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perchance to dream

**Author's Note:**

> from an original prompt at dreamwidth grimm-kink

It was probably the sun streaming through the crack in the curtains that woke Nick, normally he would be on his feet, rummaging through the drawers to find something to wear, but this was his forty-eight off.

Even better, it was also Sean’s forty-eight. They had nothing to do all day but lay in bed, wake up slowly… Nick eased himself slowly on to his elbow, his boyfriend was still asleep and that almost never happened.

Sean was sprawled on his stomach, one arm buried beneath the pillow, his other hand stretched out, fingers touching Nick’s torso. It was a measure of how far they had come, how Sean had finally learned to trust, that his gorgeous royal zauberbiest could sleep while Nick watched.

Nick liked to study Sean, because sometimes he literally could not believe his luck, it had taken a long time, so long that Nick had occasionally despaired of ever breaking through Sean’s barriers, or being able to teach him to trust, but each little victory had brought them closer together, and Sean had slowly begun to unlearn a lifetime of pain and suffering.

Like all his kind, Sean’s human form was handsome, he was tall and athletic, powerfully muscled, but it was what lay behind the carefully constructed barriers of the rather stern Captain which was Nick’s true prize.

Sean had done a lot, a great deal of which Nick didn’t really approve, and a few things that had caused Nick real misery, but getting Sean to open up, Nick had found the warm and gentle heart of a man who just wanted to be loved with no ulterior motive.

Nick’s only motive was Sean himself. He had captured the heart of a zauberbiest where many would swear none existed.

The fingers curled against Nick’s chest moved, Sean’s eyes remained closed, but the hand slipped over Nick’s body, and began to draw him closer. For about three seconds Nick contemplated resisting, just to tease. Not that verbal teasing wasn’t fun, and the Captain certainly gave as good as he got, but somehow Nick never wanted to give Sean even the vaguely erroneous impression that he wasn’t needed and wanted and loved.

There had been more than enough of that from Sean’s family.

It was only as Nick’s Grimm kicked in, and he began to experience a little of the Verrat and Sean’s brother and cousins, and the little things Sean occasionally let drop, that Nick started to piece together the true nature of what Sean’s childhood must have been like.

Times he felt ashamed, because of how he must have come across to Sean, as just another person who treated Sean less than humanely. When they fell into bed, it was a rush of hormones to the head, but it was only then Nick started to put the pieces together of the kind of life that Sean Renard lead.  
A lonely and painful one.

They were pressed up close now, Sean had turned on his side and sleepy green eyes were regarding him through a veil of lashes. Nick leaned in, kissed his zauberbiest slowly and tenderly.

“Morning” he whispered as they parted briefly, Sean made a sleepy, content noise somewhere in the back of his throat as he continued to pull Nick closer, without apparently waking up to do so.

Nick slid his arms around Sean’s neck. This was his favourite wake-up call, his beautiful resting predator all sleepy and relaxed. All that glorious power just ticking over.

Then there were the joys of cuddling, outside of sex Nick was pretty certain none of Sean’s previous experience included cuddling just because.

Sean’s resting body temperature was approximately a degree higher than Nick’s. As much as he loved the intimacy of his boyfriend’s beautiful body, he adored the warmth. Now that they were both down with what was going on, Sean loved to cuddle. He relished warmth and closeness.

Not that he’d ever really admit to it.

Sean leaning into him, still all soft and sleepy, gentle kisses, Nick’s lips, his face, no urgency. Nick lies back and stops thinking about the past. They have this present and their future together has never been more sure.

Now they have time to bask in their love and Nick wants to savour every single second.


End file.
